


Rest in peace while I die.

by GwendolynD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-04
Updated: 2010-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 08:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwendolynD/pseuds/GwendolynD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Sam never learned that he died, or that Dean sold his soul for him. Now Dean's night has come, and he gets Sam drunk as hell (and himself) before letting Sam fall asleep so he can leave and meet the hellhounds alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rest in peace while I die.

**Title:**   Rest in peace while I die.  
 **Author:** [](http://gwendolynd.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://gwendolynd.livejournal.com/profile)[**gwendolynd**](http://gwendolynd.livejournal.com/)  
 **Genre:** AU  
 **Characters:** Sam, Dean  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Word Count:**   396  
 **Disclaimer** : I own nothing.  
 **Spoilers** : late S3, S4  
For  [](http://spn-cues.livejournal.com/profile)[**spn_cues**](http://spn-cues.livejournal.com/)     Prompt: I was asleep while you were dying  
and  
[](http://spnpromptcake.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://spnpromptcake.livejournal.com/) **spnpromptcake**     Prompt: heartbreak  
  
 ~~~~~~~~  
 

**Summary:** AU. Sam never learned that he died, or that Dean sold his soul for him. Now Dean's night has come, and he gets Sam drunk as hell (and himself) before letting Sam fall asleep so he can leave and meet the hellhounds alone.  
  
Told as through Sam's thoughts. Never written like this before, so sorry if it sucks or confusing. =)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
 

  
Ugh, my head hurts... What time is it? Aww damnit, Dean’s going to be pissed...he wanted to be on the road an hour ago... Fuck, oh well, I’ll take a quick shower and meet him at the cafe around the corner. I’m already an hour late, what’s a few more minutes?

\-----

Where the hell did he go? He said he’d meet me right here... I’ll wait a few minutes. He’s probably just pissing.

\-----

C’mon Dean, answer your phone!! Where the hell are you?? Oi, I’ll go for a walk, this restaurant is giving me a headache with all the bright colors and smells. Just go up the road. Wonder if Dean drank more than I thought he did last night... He seemed off, but hell I was drunk too. Wait...what was it he said to me? Hadn’t he gone off on some heartfelt conversation? Think....what did he say... _Take care of my wheels, watch your back, call Bobby_.

\----

Bobby’s wrong. He has to be. I never died! Dean didn’t sell his soul. Dean is **_not_** in Hell. He...no. Just no.

\----

Hey Dean...I know I haven’t visited in awhile...I. I couldn’t. It’s hard to come out here...y’know? How could you keep that from me? How could you let me go an entire year not knowing that your time was running out? You let me believe I was going to meet you at the cafe in the morning! Instead I wait for hours before taking a walk to find you....your body _mangled_ in the back alley!!

Bobby knew. You told him, but you didn’t want me to know. Of course not, you couldn’t even let Bobby tell me, but instead called upon a ritual...a fucking ritual to prevent anyone who knew the truth from telling me. I won’t forgive you for lying to me Dean. I can’t.

But....but why didn’t you feel you could tell me? You’re tough, we know that. You didn’t have to pull some bravado to prove you could face this alone. God, I can’t imagine how scared you must have been...

I’ll...I’ll figure something out. I’ll get you out Dean—just wait and see. I’ll see you soon.

One way or another.

Jerk.

 ~~~~~~~~  
  
[](http://spnpromptcake.livejournal.com/profile)[ **spnpromptcake**](http://spnpromptcake.livejournal.com/)   Prompt Table master post  [**HERE.**](http://gwendolynd.livejournal.com/21382.html)[](http://gwendolynd.livejournal.com/21382.html)[ **  
  
**](http://gwendolynd.livejournal.com/21382.html)~~~~~~~~[](http://gwendolynd.livejournal.com/21382.html)


End file.
